


The Eternal Steam Train

by The_Architect_Of_Light



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Architect_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Architect_Of_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small one shot.<br/>I wrote this while listening to classical music this morning.<br/>I hope you like it :)<br/>I am known as Jedi Lord -Author over on another site. Just to avoid confusion :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eternal Steam Train

Death.

At first it seems like a word that you should be fearful of.

Over time, though, it's almost like a word you grow more comfortable to hear.

I mean...I don't fear the word anymore. I used too, but now? Not anymore.

As the passage of time flows forwards...So do the cogs of a steam train.

A steam train of life.

The whistle blows as the train moves.

With the passage of time, the people who are born around the train...Sometimes behind us...They all get onboard at some point.

The people who sit on the train...They work...They play...They experience life.

Good, Bad, Horrible, Pure...What are those? Just words to me...But I am sure they have a meaning to you.

When people get to a ripe age of whatever they are destined to be, the train stops at a station so they can be remembered.

Multiple trains? Could be. I'm not 100% sure myself.

The engine of this train is always in motion, even when stood still. Much like when you sit down. You don't stop moving when you are sat down...Yet your legs have time to relax, then when you want to stand up, you have more energy to do so...You could say the same about the engine of this train.

As the person, whoever they may be, is laid to rest, the train begins to move forwards again. For some of us, the train never really did stop or slow down, but for others...It still moves...It still...Travels.

There is something that someone told me a long time ago, he said he read it off his special small plague (sign) that he was bought by his mother when they went to a garden center many years ago, "It takes courage. To grow up, and become, who you really are".

I don't see that person anymore, but what he said and how he was, truely helped me in more then one way.

I sit onboard this train of life just like everyone else. There are many people on this train. I lost count.

Sakura Kinomoto...Link...There's loads of people. Some of which you would believe don't exist...yet they do.

I like to look at life with a smile. Everyone has their own way of looking at life...There are really nice people out there.

Just like you.

We are all on our own journey, yet, we face the same challenges...Just in different forms.

So for instance, I could walk into a shop, buy a bar of chocolate then walk out again. For you, that might be a different...More complex challenge.

You know...I have fond memories being here on Earth.

I remember getting my first pedal bike.

I can remember falling off of it a lot of the time, but I got up, dusted myself off (with or without injuries) and got back on.

From being moaned at in front of a computer screen to owning my own laptop...Strange isn't it?

Then you meet people. Well, you meet people when you are born, I mean people who you meet through life...That you remember.

I remember my first friends.

I met my best friend awhile ago. Best friends forever as far as I am concerned.

We joke that we've known one another for too long...However, true friendships stand forever don't they?

We all have problems.

We all have differences...Yet...We are all in this together.

A lot of people would either make this whole statement about something...Instead...Let's do something different...Something...Original: What do you think?

Looking back on life. Looking out of the window of the steam train of life. It really is something.

Humanity. We've come so far. Fine, we have loads of hurdles and such but really, we are still "Finding our feet".

You have the physical world. Where we live in.

You have the subconcious world that links to the Dream World. We visit there every night...Or whenever you sleep.

You then have the Spiritual World. We live here too.

What you do is your choice. No-one can make your choice/s for you.

Here's one more quote for you, "The World [In this case Humanity and possibly nature] doesn't really give a damn about who you, think, you are. Its all about standing up and, proving, who you are".

For those of us who live in the "First world", don't worry I won't go on about this, think about it seriously. You have a lot to be thankful for. Food. Water. Roof over your head. These three things can be gotten fairly easily. Yet...There are people on the roads here as well.

If you believe that the "Third world" are the only ones to go without...Think again. It happens everywhere. In the UK...In the USA...In Europe...Everywhere.

Now let me ask you something,

What's this about a first world this and a third world that? Planet Earth is one world correct? If you insist on calling one side one thing and the other another...Then you are labelling people. Wouldn't that be called stereotyping?

Anyways.

I've gotten off my main point of this.

We start off on Planet Earth. Learning to live alongside each other and such forth...Yet...The train is always with us.

People have arguments and fights...Yet...Do they last for Eternity? I mean, you may hate someone because of a reason...But over time...That particular hate may disappear. It may not...But it may.

Golden light. I smile again. I like all kinds of colours. Reminds me of all the kinds of people you meet and see on Earth.

I close my eyes. As the train starts to rock me to sleep.

There are spirits who fly alongside this train as well. There is no end destination.

There is no stop and such...You, like me, will always be on this train.

Who's driving the train? You could say Humanity, you could say God (if you're religious)...But from where I'm sat?

We are all helping to drive it...

This Steam Train of Life.

We are all onboard for this journey.

This journey which doesn't really end.

Once you are born...Does life really end?

Life and Eternity are both one in the same I believe.

So you could say,

The Eternal Steam Train of Life.

At least,

That's what I say.

~The Architect


End file.
